


When Did Tomorrow Come

by glindasoreo



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: I'm uhhhh bad at summaries but basically Lex wakes up after a "nightmare" and Ethan reassures her that everything is fine. Basically this is my take on what's going on in the Hatchetfeild Series.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	When Did Tomorrow Come

Lex jolted awake. She was out of breath and was covered in sweat. Her legs swung over the side of the bed as she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't long until Ethan woke up as well. He placed his hand on her forehead to check to see if she was sick. Her temperature was the same as it always was. Lex was afraid to look him in the eye. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. 

She finally turned to him, eyes wide. "What day is it?" her voice was shaky. 

"What?"

"Ethan, tell me what day it is," she demanded, the fear was evident in her voice. 

Ethan grabbed his phone to check the time, "It's officially Saturday."

"Saturday?" she whispered, "was yesterday Black Friday?"

"Yeah. Lex would you please tell me what's going on?"

"We should- California- the Wiggly Doll- the money- Hannah." Lex struggled out as she tried to piece her thoughts together. 

"Hey, I know we've talked about California, it's just a little out of reach right now. It'll happen, I promise. Hannah's fine. You fell asleep early because work was exhausting for you so I made sure that she got to bed alright." he reassured. "What was that other thing? A Wiggly Doll?"

"You know that stupid doll that everyone wanted. I took one so we could sell for the money we needed for California." 

Ethan sighed and wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe. "Tell me more about the doll."

"Well there was this creepy alien-looking thing and everyone wanted one. Everyone went crazy for the dolls. The shoppers started killing themselves over the doll. Frank was killed right in front of me. The pervert I'm always complaining to you about almost killed me. Then World War Three started. There was this bomb and then- and then I was here." She explained. 

Ethan nodded along. Processing what he was just told. "Wow. That sounds like a hell of a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare. It didn't feel like a nightmare. It was so real. It felt so real." Lex started to cry. Ethan pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her until she calmed down. She looked up at him, her eyes still watered with tears. "Ethan. You died."

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me. I'm alive. See? And look outside, no riots, no world war three. Just plain, boring, old Hatchetfeild. What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"Just keep holding me. Please." Ethan nodded and readjusted them so that they were lying down again.

Lex continued to ask questions about the day. Ethan told her that while he and Hannah waited for Lex to finish work they went to go see the new Santa movie. He said it was bad, maybe the worst movie he's ever seen, but Hannah seemed to really like it. That they spent the rest of the day hanging out. That Lex and Hannah's mom went to her boyfriends and still hasn't come back. 

Lex fell asleep with her face buried in Ethan's neck. The next morning, when they woke up, it was almost as if her dream didn't happen. She didn't remember a thing.


End file.
